Distractions
by RustySpoons92
Summary: What if Alice found a distraction for Jasper on Bella's first visit to the Cullen house? Happens in middle of Twilight, while Edward gives bella the house tour, which ends with Jasper's study... Alice/ Jasper/ Bella/Edward M /Lemon
1. Two In The Study

**What if Alice found a distraction for Jasper on Bella's first visit to the Cullen house? Happens in middle of Twilight,  
****while Edward gives bella the house tour. Alice/ Jasper (M /Lemon)**

**This is our first fanfiction....so please bare with us. **

**disclaimer:- We may wish the wonderous characters created by Stephenie Meyer were ours but there not, but we like to expirement with there lives abit for entertainment.**

**Finally we'd like to thank mischief-maker1 for her feedback and help with our first story, and our friend becky's too, thanks you guys xx**

**So without further ado our alice and jasper one-shot.......**

* * *

"Oh, Jazzy she's going to be my best friend, I just know it." Alice exclaimed cheerfully, while bouncing in Jasper's lap.

"Love, you know it because you've seen it already! Ali are you quite sure I'm going to be ok with her in the house, or should we leave? "Jasper asked with just a subtle hint of his rarely used southern accent.

"Shh let me be...and I'm not going to tell you or Edward again, you'll be fine with her...you won't harm her....but it may be helpful if you were to have a distraction whilst Edward gives her a tour...?" Alice flirted menacingly, as she already knew his reaction to such a statement, especially when she looked up at him through her long eyelashes.

Before she had chance to catch his response she found herself unwillingly being flown, up the spiral staircase leading to his study. Though the dark oak door, Alice caught a glimpse of the floor to ceiling bookcases containing years of Jasper's favourite literature. The room stood empty apart from a worn olive green comforter lain with a scarlet red throw, central to the room. Opposite the door was the east window, from which you could see the picturesque view of the forest surrounding the Cullen household.

He carried her to the comforter and gently placed her upon it. He gazed into her golden eyes, so deeply that there was no need for words. Silence blanketed over the room and Alice let her emotions run free. If vampires could cry, a small tear would have left Jasper's eye, whilst he reveled in Alice's love flowing through him. Breaking her lover's trance, Alice let out a squeal of delight, accompanied by a knowing smirk, at the pending affair. Jasper overlooked the smirk from his lovers face, and crossed the room from his former position leant against a bookcase, and gently pressed his lips against Alice's awaiting smile, this loving peck soon transformed into a frenzy of loving kisses.

Their embrace was abruptly ended by Alice as she requested Jasper read to her from one of his civil war books, which she often enjoyed while perched on her loves lap within his study, as he let go and didn't channel others feeling but expressed his own through his past, as he argued with the incorrect written facts. The couple quickly settled in to a loving cuddle as Jasper recited the book aloud, after only a few minutes both became to entranced with each other to continue and what would have been an awkward moment for any other, the peaceful silence was welcomed by the happy couple but the loving and calm moment was soon broken by Alice's ever hyper personality.

_Edward and Bella continue their tour of the house, unknowing to the events unfolding within Jasper's study, making their way onto the 2__nd__ floor. Edward had been too engaged in showing off and getting Bella's reactions that he failed to hear the accruing events, behind the closed old oak door._

"Jasper?" Alice questioned innocently. "Yes, Ali?" "I wanna play." She exclaimed flirtatiously. After hearing that, Jasper perked up, realising he could finally get his long awaited fantasy what he had wanted from the beginning. His beautiful pixie-like wife submitting, subduing herself to him. What could be better than that? Jasper quickly disregarded of his book, throwing it in the general direction of the door and centring his attentions back to his smirking wife.

"Oh I think I can handle that." He muttered as he leant forward placing yet another soft kiss to her plump lips, and ever so gently he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and felt her unneeded breathe jolt slightly. Knowing that she loved this, he gently touched his against hers. Her breath quickened and her ice cold body quivered beneath her lover. She wriggled out from underneath his god-like marble body, and guided her hands along his pale chest, tracing the scars that covered it.

Alice secretly loved them, the scars from battles long since passed that held unwanted memories for both, but also reminded Alice of her husband's strength and courage. He mimicked Alice bringing his hands slowly down her sides, rubbing and caressing the places that had her sighing in pleasure. This was one of Jasper's favourite past times, as the only thing Jasper loved more than Alice, was making her feel good, and of course her returning the gesture. And that was exactly what she started to do. She slowly moved her hands down and rubbed circles just above his waistline, he shuddered in response. After she had captured Jasper under her alluring spell, Alice prized open the buttons on his levi jeans.

The best jeans she had ever bought for him. They bunched at his ankles and were so low-rise that you could see his wonderful package peeking out, showing clearly how excited he was, covered only by the thin layer of his blue silk boxers that left nothing to the imagination. Alice pulled down the zipper bit by bit enjoying the annoyed grunts in response to her teasing.

'She goes painfully slow when she wants to' Jasper thought, as Alice rubbed against the bulge that was threatening to escape.

Having had enough of her teasing and wanting release, Jasper flipped them over so she was able to kneel before him, fulfilling another part of his fantasy. With his back to the door, looking out upon the scenery through the east window, she released the monster from his underwear, and smiled cheekily as she observed her prize. She took him ever so gently in her hand and started caressing his already stiff bundle. For the second time today he shuddered and groaned quietly, seeing this as her cue to speed up. Alice tightened her grip slightly and pumped faster.

As she sensed his ever nearing climax she took him into her warm awaiting mouth, and whimpered at the feeling. The vibrations through her moan caused Jasper to feel yet even more pleasure as he tried very hard to refrain from finishing just yet, enjoying the sensations currently flowing through him too much. At every stroke he could feel his stomach clenching, tightening. Alice giggled around his throbbing member, she knew he was close, and knew that her expected visitors would arrive just in time...

* * *

**Thank you for reading....please review this is our first fanfiction and we would love feedback :)  
We do have a carry on planned...as you can guess...we will post it depending on reviews we recieve. Thanks again rachel and sian xx please review :)**


	2. Four In The Study Now

**Alice's Distraction works miracles...for all...**

**Well here's are second bit :) we think this is better and i think we enjoyed writing this one more too. :P (more confident lemon?**

**Thanks to all those peeps who reviewed, and those who added us to alerts, but please review it does wonders for our selfesteme :) (and makes two hard studing girls very happy)**

**Disclaimer:- We may wish the wonderous characters created by Stephenie Meyer were ours but there not, but we like to expirement with there lives abit for entertainment. **

**Thank you and Enjoy...**

* * *

The old oak door creaked open upon the pleasured couple, revealing the visitors slowly. Alice, removing her almost spent lover from her mouth with a pop, peered around his limb, expressing a greeting to her brother and her new best friend.

"Bella! Edward! Wow, it's so good to see you guys!" Alice greeted licking her lips, not at all bothered by her current position or actions. She used Jasper's legs to push herself up into a standing position, lightly caressing them as she went. Giving him a quick but loving kiss as she came level with his face she turned back to look at her guests, as if only just noticing there presence.

"Alice. What are you doing?" Edward visibly cringed and turned away, swiftly covering Bella's eyes in the process, noticing jasper's unclothed state, although unknown to him Bella had already got an eyeful of Jasper's package. Jasper had already acknowledged her shocked feelings at what he had to offer, and he'd winked at her in thanks. She looked away before Edward had covered her eyes, embarrassed at being caught, which was evident from the bright blush across her face.

"I should think even for you, Edward, that would be obvious? But if you don't then I'm sure Bella or I can help you out there!" She winked at her older brother to imply her intentions for the four later.

"Alice!?" He exclaimed almost disgusted with the vision he'd seen within his sister's head yet rather inquisitive as to how that would work.

Stepping around Jasper who had now turned slightly on the comforter to make eye-contact with his brother, Alice skipped over to the young couple in the door way, shutting it tightly. Four would be enough for tonight.

This action allowed Jasper to hold a conversation with Edward of his own, through his thoughts, relaying all Alice's actions before there entrance, Edward wincing ever so slightly at the sight and feelings of his sister acting out ministrations on his brother. Edward didn't notice Bella's light touch to his hand that was still covering his girlfriends beautiful eyes. He'd thought she wouldn't enjoy seeing what was happening, and was now kicking himself for not checking the whereabouts of his family members throughout the house before entering the study. Alice silently asked her brother to release his girlfriend's sight, which he did willingly. She promised no harm coming from the events almost certain to occur within this study between the four.

Bella blinked rather rapidly to regain her sight properly, regretting it almost immediately as she was met with the inquisitive stare of Alice right in front of her. It was then that Bella really had a chance to feel Alice's true beauty. Although she wasn't as breathtaking as Rose, she was sweet, lovable and pretty as ever.

Sensing Bella's reaction to his wife and deciding not to embarrass her more than he had already; he chose to disclose her emotions to his brother who seemingly had no problem with embarrassing his love.

"Like what you see, do you Bella? Although I must agree my pixie of a sister is so very sweet and pretty, don't you agree Jasper?"

"Why of course she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" Jasper exclaimed lovingly staring at the back of his wife's head longing to kiss her with all his undying love.

Bella feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable at such comments being made about her, had her blush returning as she found herself unable to remove her view from the pixie-like vampire before her. Knowing of Bella's predicament and repercussions if she didn't act, she took her best friends face in her delicate hands and leaned in close muttering against her bow-shaped lips; "Oh but thank you kind gentlemen but you forget the other fair maiden bestowed in our company tonight, who is by far my equal in brains, sweetness and beauty, but most importantly in blushing!" Using almost medieval speech before closing the tiny gap between the two 'maidens' and embracing Bella in anything but a loving peck she'd recently shared with Jasper. Shocked by Alice's actions at first it took Bella a while to reciprocate but soon was kissing Alice back with the same force.

Watching their other half's kiss got the boys excited more than ever, which was further aided by Jasper's already high emotions running throughout the room. So entranced with the kiss their lovers were sharing, they both moaned out loud as the two girls broke apart. Both girls gasped for breath, although only one really required oxygen.

Alice being surprised at Bella's willingness to respond, failed to see the next event. After breaking apart from Alice, Bella took a step backwards, tripping over Jasper's previously discarded civil war book. Before she was able to hit the floor she found herself being cradled against her angel's chest as she stared up into his bright golden eyes, smiling and muttering a quick thank you before being startled by his involuntarily moan, making Bella looked up to him in awe.

Alice stifled a giggle and winked cheekily at Jasper. Knowing full well her show with Bella added with Jasper's lust still heavy in the room was highly influencing everyone's current emotions, including that of her dear brother. Edward was having trouble with the current close proximity of his girlfriend. He longed to kiss her passionately as Alice had just done but feared for Bella's safety. As if on cue, Bella shuddered, causing Edward to growl deeply deciding enough was enough and leant down connecting his lips with hers roughly yet controlled. This time Bella didn't hesitate and kissed back with just as much enthusiasm as before.

While Alice and Jasper watched as the young love blossomed into something close to their own, they held a knowing glare, but Alice still felt the need to persist, knowing full well that Edward and Bella were too busy to listen in.

"Jazzy..." Alice said playfully, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jasper nodded "I think our young friends here could benefit from some kind of instruction."

Falling in love all over again with how much her man knew her Alice ran back to him from her position near the door at vampire speed to embrace him in a harmonious kiss.

Soon the young couples both broke apart and shared loving gazes with their partner as they all regained their breaths.

Once everyone but Bella was calm, as being human her lungs needed more time to recover, the fun began...

Having collectively decided that a bedroom would be better suited for the 'teaching', Alice and Jasper's Bedroom was chosen as Edwards's room didn't hold a bed. Before long both couple were standing warily in the centre of the 'Whitlock chamber' unsure as to what to expect. Although Alice had a fair idea of which way to go, she decided for Edwards entertainment to shield the information from him, by relaying her recent ministrations she'd inflicted upon her husband, which kept him out of her head.

Deciding it was best if Alice and Jasper started the fun with a little show for the 'virgins', Jasper brought Alice over to their bed, placing her in the centre and crawling hastily above her, and began to running his skilled hands down her petite and slender body.

Bella watched in shock, catching flies with her open mouth, watching in anticipation, wondering whether Edward would touch her like that. Once again wondering if he really could read her mind, she discovered firsthand what these feelings would be as Edward appeared behind her running his hands up and down her more rounded yet beautiful body, causing shudder's and gasps of pleasure to escape her, as well as Alice from the bed.

Jasper continued to kiss her passionately, massaging just above her stomach. Edward took Bella by the hand, pulling her towards the space next to Jasper and Alice on the huge bed. Edward pulled her on top of him, kissing her hungrily, pushing his tongue into her warm mouth, while continuing to run his fingertips up and down her sides. Following Jasper's lead he rested his hand just above her skirt waistband. Edwards's breathing quicken suddenly scared of what he planned to do...

All Bella could hear was Alice's screams getting louder, and then a gasp, as Jasper finally entered her. Pushing himself deep inside, enjoying Alice writhing beneath him, screaming his name, tightening around him.

Finding her own confidence through Alice's screams, and guessing Jasper's emotions Bella reached down, removing Edwards hands from her stomach deciding she wasn't quite ready for that, and began unbuttoning Edwards pants, sliding them and his boxers down his legs still holding eye-contact with him, too scared to peek just yet. He helped by kicking them off with his feet. Finding that new found confidence from ealier, she took his little Eddie, who was rather large, to be called little! Into her hand and began rubbing, desperately trying to get him to reach the end, she knew she had to get him to. He groaned and grunted with every stroke, unsure of these new and unknown feelings. He had only ever experienced from other's thoughts. Just as he felt himself nearing the end, he grasped Bella's working wrists. Alice's silent screams in her head as her and Jasper climbed down from their highs, claiming he should wait. Holding her hands above her head with one of his while using the other to lift up her skirt, he reached under her wet panties rubbing her small bundle of nerves which had her screaming his name so loud he had to smoother her mouth with kisses.

As he moved his fingers further down he could feel her wetness even more, she felt totally ready for him. He slipped a one finger inside, testing her boundaries; she seemed to like it judging by the animalistic noises that escaped her lips. He continued thrusting one finger in and out again enjoying the sensations it sent through her body around his finger.

Turning to face Alice and Jasper, Edward could see him once again pounding her deeper, her feeling such pleasure that she was incapable of doing anything but muttering his name repeatedly. As Alice came she growled, a sound Bella thought she would never hear from Alice, accompanied by a howl as she bit into Jasper's shoulder, tipping him over the edge also.

After Alice was completely revived from the several highs Jasper had inflicted on her, she heard Bella whimpering at Edwards touches. Edward needed to trust and prepare himself before he rushed into things with Bella, so for now, he settled at kissing her slowly but sexily letting her moans be swallowed into his mouth, whilst Alice helped take care of Bella.

She slowly moved her head down towards Bella's heat and breathed against it, testing her. Bella started to whimper again still so sensitive after Edwards touches. Slowly as not to frighten Bella, she licked cautiously up her entire heat focusing on the bundle that made Bella's toes curl and reduced her to whimpering uncontrollably on the bed. Starting again what Edward had been doing, Alice slipped two fingers into her wetness and pumped in and out rapidly, along with the sucking the bundle just above her fingers, inflicting unquestionable amounts of pleasure to soar through Bella's body, with Alice's help down there and Edward's passionate kisses, it wasn't long before she began contracting around Alice's fingers and screaming into Edwards mouth...

"Edward, she's coming" Alice exclaimed a little out of breath from the constant licking, sucking and pumping. Edward quickly swapped places with Alice giving her a break, plunging his fingers into his love's heat once again revelling in the familiarity, but at a faster rhythm than before, whilst Alice embraced Bella once again in sweet and tender kisses. Not long after, Bella came undone, pleasure ricocheted throughout her body, a powerful feeing she'd never experienced before.

Leaving Bella to come down from her never-ending high, Alice, Edward and Jasper decided to have some fun while the Human recouped...

* * *

**Well there it is... hope you enjoyed that :P**

**Again we've left it open for more but at the moment feel we should study and won't be carrying on this story, but may pick it up again at a later date. **

**Although we have written the beginning of another story-Bella/Jasper- that we will post if you want :D so please review and tell us what you think...**

**Thank you rachel and sian xx**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D:D:D**


End file.
